You Saved Me New
by Jarah.Sam.9
Summary: Eponine's world was cold and dark. As she stood at the edge of the bridge above the Seine, she wanted to die. But something wouldn't let her... or someone. Next thing she knew, she was living in the home of this handsome man rethinking why she ever thought death was her only solution when he was in the world. MariusxEponine fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's MariusxEponine3 rewriting my old fanfic with my new account. I loved my old story, but life happens, and I was sadly unable to finish it. And when I found time again and motivation to write it, I forgot I used my middle school email to write it. **

**But here we are, rewriting the story so it's much better and fleshed out and the grammar is good haha. **

**And for all of you are new, thank you for reading this and welcome to my story about how much I love MariusxEponine. :) **

Eponine stood at the top of the ledge as she peered down to the bottom of the Seine. She had just slipped away from a beating from her father and the treacherous hands of Montparnasse. The rain poured down her face, mixing with her tears. Her heart felt heavy and her entire body felt cold as the rain forced her thin and torn up dress to adhere to her small frame. The sky was dark and the streets around her were completely empty.

She had planned to die.

"_It would be simple"_, she thought.

She would jump off the ledge into the Seine, and being a street urchin, no one would care. No one would miss her. Her sister had died two years ago at the hands of her father, her brother Gavroche had run away, and her best friend had left her.

But she just stood there, frozen, unable to take the final step off of the ledge. She had made up her mind that there was nothing left for her and that the pain of this living hell was unbearable, yet she felt as if some force once preventing her from taking that final step off the ledge.

Unbeknownst to Eponine, the streets were not so empty and that unknown force preventing her from jumping was about to come to view.

A young man, Marius, carrying school papers and law books, was running back to his apartment after accidentally falling asleep at his University's library.

"_Dammit all my texts are getting drenched and I forgot an umbrella" _

He was studying hard for his upcoming exam after an ABC meeting with some fellow students.

He continued to run and cover his papers with his coat and arms (which honestly did nothing) as he approached the bridge above the Seine.

"_Great I'm almost home". _The bridge was only a few minutes from his apartment.

But just as his pace increased, he suddenly began to slow down. He noticed a thin figure… a girl who could be no more than a year younger than him, standing on the edge of the Seine bridge. She wasn't moving but before Marius could process anything his body shot out towards the girl, abandoning his papers, and grabbing her arm (which was thinner than he anticipated)

Eponine whipped her head to turn towards Marius and her puffy and swollen eyes widened. She could not tell if it was the tears or the rain, or even both that were clouding her vision. She couldn't believe such a handsome man was holding her arm.

She quickly glanced over his facial features, back to his hand that made contact with her arm, and then back to his eyes. His beautiful eyes were a mix of green and blue hues and the freckles on his face resembled a starry night.

Marius was looking over the girl as well. He noticed her thin body. He eyes the scars and bruises covering her one exposed leg form her torn up dress and the arm he tightly grasped. He noticed the black eye she had but also the deep hazel color her irises gave off. Her face was beautiful but so much sadness was buried beneath her expression.

Eponine did not speak. Marius was the one to break the initial silence.

"_Madam, I am sorry for surprising you but I could not help myself. It's as if my body reacted to seeing you and I felt I had to save you. Miss, please, whatever reason it may be, it is not worth it to throw your life away. _

Eponine was now staring at him, but not from the same initial high angle, she was smaller than him now. She hadn't realized that Marius gently pulled her down and that her body unconsciously followed.

" _There, that's much better" _Marius held both of her arms in his hands, still directly looking at her.

Eponine finally found her voice again "_Monsieur, I want to die. I have nothing, no one left. I'm all alone and I am ready to die. I can't take this hell anymore. I barely escaped a beating and a ..." _Eponine couldn't put into words the horrors she new Montparnasse attempted to force her to do.

Luckily Marius did not pry.

Marius had encountered dozens of street urchins on his daily commutes to class and have them money and the occasional loaf of bread. But he never felt such conviction to care for one until now. Something about the girl's fragility and beauty hidden behind all the dirt and pain, made him feel like he had to help her.

"_Well… Ummm… miss" _Marius wasn't sure if this was the right decision " _I do not know you and your situation but… Stay with me tonight, I want to show you that there can still be joy in living." _Marius said nervously but all the while maintaining a smile.

Eponine eyes furrowed as she forced her arms out of his grasp "_I am sorry monsieur but I am not a cheap prize that you can win through those sort of means" _she clutched her shoulders trying her best to hide her figure under her thin dress.

Marius's face turned a slight shade of red after fully understanding the interpretation the girl made from his offer. He raised his arms scratching his head in annoyance at himself.

He frantically tried to fix the situation

"_NO! I don't mean it like that at all. I just want you to stay at my place so we can talk. You said you have nowhere to go and I live close by and I thought, since you feel alone, having someone to speak to could help you see you can find other people and comfort in new places and the life is worth living and I'm very sorry but….." _

Eponine caught off Marius from his rambling. She grabbed his arm just as he did when she stood at the ledge overlooking the Seine.

"_Monsieur, I will go" _Eponine felt comforted by the boy and could tell his motives were genuine and kind. She thought to herself, this may be the reason her body did not allow her to jump.

Marius stared at the girl and her thin hand grasping his arm. He simply nodded and picked up the now soaked papers he had abandoned to save the girl. They walked to Marius's apartment, Eponine followed Marius a few paces behind.

As Marius was unlocking his door he realized something, he did not even know her name.

He turned to the girl, noticing her face looked different. Her eyes were brighter and a slight smile crept onto her face as he made eye contact with her

"_Miss, I can't believe I hadn't asked but what is your name?"_

"_My name is Eponine, Monsieur." _

"_Eponine" _Marius whispered under his breath. "_I like that name" _

Eponine turned her head so that her hair covered the evident blush that was now present on her face.

"_Thank you, Monsieur, And yours?" _She whispered

"_Marius" _

"_Monsieur Marius" _Eponine smiled.

Marius smiled and quietly laughed. He reached out to touch the Eponine's shoulder. She shuddered at his warm touch.

" _Ponine, you don't have to say Monsieur. Marius alone is fine" _

Marius finished unlocking the door and he entered with Eponine a few steps behind.

She looked down and smiled "_Marius" _she whispered under her breath.

She even noticed how he called her "Ponine" and she quite liked the nickname.

She followed Marius upstairs into the living room of his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2!**

Marius piled his soaking papers on his desk.

He couldn't believe what he had just done. There was now a girl in his apartment. He had no regrets, he just had no idea on what to do next and how to approach this whole ordeal.

Marius started by telling Eponine she could sit down on his chair. He fetched a rag and put it over her shoulders.

"_Ponine would you like a cup of tea? You're freezing" _

She nodded and watched as Marius walked off into the kitchen.

Eponine could not believe where she was and who she was with. This boy was like an angel, he was handsome and kind and his apartment, although small, was still larger than any room Eponine had ever lived in. She was still processing that just a few moments ago she was standing atop a ledge preparing to end her life.

Marius returned and handed Eponine the tea and also a small piece of bread.

"_You must be hungry. You can eat it, I have plenty" _

Eponine devoured the small loaf and Marius's heart broke seeing the girl like this, wondering how she could have survived for so long being this hungry.

Marius sat across from Eponine. Neither of them spoke for a few moments until, this time, Eponine broke the silence.

"_Monsieur Marius"_

Marius interrupted her "_Just Marius" _ he smiled

"_Marius… thank you for all of this but I probably should leave after this. I don't want to be a bother after everything that has happened, I even noticed all your school papers are now ruined because you stopped me" _

Marius looked Eponine in the eye "_It's fine Ponine. I wanted to. And It's nice to have a friend around to talk to" _

Eponine's eyes lit up "_A friend?" _

Eponine had not had one of those in ages. She had almost forgotten what that word even meant and how it made her heart feel to have one.

Marius laughed at her child like expression. He began to notice the life come back into her and her body began to seem less frail. "_Yes Ponine, You are my friend. I've already built up a liking towards my nickname for you" _

Marius and Eponine began to talk for hours. Eponine explained her family history. How her family was once caring and loving towards her, but once money became scarce, they began to turn to methods of crime and her father beat her to release his anger. She said how her father became so angry he killed her younger sister Azelma and how her brother had left the torment by running away. She asked herself why she never found the strength to do the same.

She decided to leave Montparnasse out of the conversation.

Marius told Eponine his story as well. Marius came from an extremely wealthy family, his grandfather was largely influential in France, but he did not want any of it. He explained to Eponine how he wanted to earn his wealth and status on his own and that he noticed all the suffering and injustices in France that he could not ignorantly sit by with a golden spoon from his grandfather.

Eponine was impressed and shocked that he held that level of humbleness and nobility. She began to understand his nature and why he was so willing to help her.

She smiled.

The conversation became more lighthearted as the two began to tease one another and joke about various topics. Marius started noticing Eponine's lighthearted and warm personality. She joked around and encouraged Marius to go outside more and how she would show him fun places to walk and explore.

He saw her eyes light up like a small child and he grew excited to get to know her more.

What he didn't notice, as their conversation continued, Eponine began to slowly and unknowingly develop feelings for him.

How could she not? He saved her after all.

The night grew darker and Marius noticed Eponine yawn.

He got up and handed her one of his older shirts and pants and instructed her to wear it. She refused. "_Monsieur Marius I've already been so much trouble, this dress is fine." _

"_Ponine, First it's just Marius and you are soaking. It's fine, I don't really wear these anymore so you can borrow them for tonight." _

Eponine was too tired to argue. She changed into Marius's clothing and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It smells like him," She thought

Marius gestured her to sit on his bed while he grabbed the extra small cushion he used when his ABC friends sometimes slept over.

He returned to his room seeing Eponine had already fallen asleep in his bed. He smiled.

She looked so peaceful and young. He pulled the covers over her and noticed how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping.

He kissed her forehead

"_Good night Ponine." _

He crawled onto his spare cushion and smiled happily that he decided to invite her over. Their conversation was lively and warm. He felt as if he had known the girl all his life.

He was glad he had finally found a girl friend, although in unconventional ways, due to all his friends being just the ABC boys.

And maybe, just maybe, some deeper feelings began to develop within Marius as well.

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave me feedback :) Helps me write better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up and I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I'm having a lot of fun redoing this story... but I know the Les Mis hype has really gone down since the movie came out but hopefully there are still a lot of strong Meponine shippers still reading fanfics lol. **

Eponine woke up from the light hitting her eye. She felt through her surroundings and was confused as to why everything felt so warm and nice. She felt her clothes, realizing they weren't her own.

Then she remembered the events of last night. The bridge. The rain. The tea and bread. And him.

She jolted up to see Marius lying on the floor on top of a thin cushion.

"He let me take his bed," She thought

It made her smile.

She crawled out of the bed and walked towards Marius, sitting next to him on the floor.

She stared at his face, noticing more freckles than she did the first time he looked at him.

She began to close the distance between her face and his, slowly approaching him.

Marius's eyes slowly opened causing Eponine to fall backward, not wanting him to know she was that close to his face.

"_Good morning Ponine" _

Eponine rubbed the back of her head recovering from the backward fall.

"_Good morning Monsieur" _.. Marius eyed her "_I mean Good morning Marius" _

Marius got up and folded the cushion together and stuffed it back inside the closet outside his room. He stopped by the kitchen grabbing some bread and cheese for him and Eponine.

Once he came back to his room, Eponine and him sat in the same position as they did last night. They began to talk casually like they did last night. Marius thought to himself how nice her company was and how comforting it was to have someone to talk to while he was home.

Eponine noticed him daydreaming "_Marius? What are you thinking about" _

Marius came out of his thoughts "_Oh nothing Ponine…. I was just thinking about how much I enjoy your company" _

Marius truly did love having her around and he had been saving up to move closer to the University and he could possibly find one with another room. He went over it in his head

Eponine tilted her head in confusion wondering what was going on in his head. She was extremely glad that he liked her company, but her negative thinking took the best of her.

"_Monsieur, I really enjoy your company as well but if you were thinking of how to politely ask me to leave I can spare you the effort and go myself, It's fine"_

Eponine began to stand up until Marius put an arm gently on her shoulder and motioned for her to sit down.

Marius had decided. He was going to let Eponine stay with him

"_Ponine. I never grew up with siblings. I have really enjoyed your company and I was already planning on moving… so I was wondering if you wanted to live with me. You would be well fed and safe with me and I want to help you see the beauty in this world and that there was a reason I stopped you from jumping that night" _

Marius took both of Eponine's hands in his.

Marius looked up to her hazel eyes and noticed she was crying. He lifted his hands to wipe the stray tear that fell down her right cheek.

Eponine was overwhelmed. She couldn't believe his kindness. She felt herself leap out of her seat and hug Marius tight. Marius was surprised by the girl's sudden action but he smiled and returned the hug.

Eponine continued to cry "_Marius… thank you. Thank you so much." _The tears wouldn't stop. "_Thank you for saving me from throwing my life away. Thank you for showing me that there is still a reason for me being here. I'm so glad I met you"_

Eponine let go of Marius so she could look him in the face. He became even more handsome to her and she loved to look at the multitude of freckles scattered on his face and his green-blue eyes that she had begun to love.

"_Yes, Marius. I will stay with you" _

Marius smiled "_Then it's settled. I'll find a new place for us. But first things first, we need to get you a new dress" _

Eponine returned to her seat, happier than she has ever been.

Surprisingly she simply accepted his offer and nodded.

Eponine put her old and tattered dress on. Marius changed as well and they both made their way out of the apartment. They walked together to the store, this time they walked side by side.

Although Marius did not receive money from his grandfather, he had worked under him for many years and continued to work at his University. His tuition was free and he had saved up large sums working under his grandfather's company. He hated that his means of living still stemmed from some of his grandfather's status, but he let it go due to him receiving it from his own labor.

They neared the end of the road approaching the dress store. Marius opened the door for Eponine but noticed she simply stood there staring at the sign.

He walked up to her poking her cheek.

"_Hey Ponine what's going on in that lil head of yours?"_

Eponine turned to face him and smiled while her eyes slightly watered.

"_This is the dress store my mother got my first dress from. I haven't been inside since I was five." _

Eponine locked her arms with Marius and rushed him inside.

Marius loved how childlike and innocent Eponine still was despite all the pain she had been through. He knew he would learn more about the horrors she had to go through later.

Marius picked out two dresses for Eponine to wear. He decided on a dark blue dress with lace and an intricate bodice. It reminded him of the night sky and stars. He thought it would look beautiful on her.

The second was a less intricate dress that was a rose blush color. Its pattern was similar to the design of the tattered dress she wore and he thought it would be great for Eponine who seemed to always run around.

Eponine exited the dressing room wearing the dark blue dress. Marius couldn't take his eyes off her. The dress fit her perfectly, highlighting her curves and removing any trace of her thing and bruised figure. She looked almost healthy. Her black eye had slightly faded and she was smiling, genuinely.

"_So Monsieur Marius, What do you think?" _Eponine said as she twirled in her dress. She hadn't felt this nice since she was a child.

Marius was too in awe of Eponine's transformation he didn't even argue about her saying Monsieur " _You look beautiful Ponine" _

She smiled and it lit up the whole room.

Eponine then wore the pink blush dress that was more suited for daily wear. Marius paid for the dresses and felt Eponine hug his arm.

"_Marius! You've been so kind to me I would like to return the favor as best as I can" _

"_Ponine you don't need to, I wanted to do all of this."_

Eponine tugged him harder, "_Well I want to do this too. Plus you look like all you do is stay inside and study. You need to go out more so let's go!"_

Eponine dragged Marius out of the store "_Ok ok ok I'm coming" _Marius smiled as Eponine led him by the arm.

Eponine dragged him to her favorite park. It was a small, hidden park that only a few knew. (And by a few, only her and her sister Azelma). It was within another park but behind one of the large rocks was a small entrance to a pond. Her sister and her had found it when they were little.

Eponine sat on a small bench next to Marius. He was surprised Eponine knew of such a place.

"_Ponine, how did you ever find this place?"_

"_When I was little, my sister, Azelma, and I were playing hide and seek. She happened to find this place while we were playing" _

Marius turned to see Eponine's face. She was smiling but a hint of sadness was buried beneath her frown.

He reached to hold her hand in efforts to comfort her.

Eponine didn't look at him but simply stared at the pond in front of her. Despite this, she felt the warmth of his hand radiate upwards and her heartbeat increased.

Eponine still faced the pond "_Marius, have you ever loved someone?"_

Marius was surprised at the sudden question and wasn't sure what she meant by love. They had just been talking about her sister so he thought she meant in that sense, but for the two days he has known Eponine, he knew he could never be sure about what was going on in her head.

"_I think I have"_

Eponine wondered if he meant her. She knew they had just met but she already felt like she had fallen in love with Marius. He saved her after all.

They made their way back to the apartment. Marius told her that she should continue using her bed and that he didn't mind the cushion.

"_Thank you for today Ponine. The hidden park was beautiful. Thank you for sharing that with me, goodnight" _

"_And thank you for the dresses, Marius. Good night to you as well" _

Marius fell asleep quickly, but Eponine stayed awake. She wondered how he would react if she asked if the person he loved was her.

She decided that being his friend was enough. She was happy to have someone in her life and a friend once again. If that was all it would ever be, she was fine with that…. Even though she knew her heart already fully belonged to him.


	4. Chapter 4

TIME JUMP :)

Four years had passed since Marius saved Eponine from jumping off into the Seine.

The two had moved into an apartment near Marius's University. He continued to study and work to maintain his free tuition. Eponine had also begun to work at the nearby dress shop helping sell dresses. She was terrible at the fine detail and handy work but the customers grew to enjoy her presence. Her ability to talk people into purchases was highly useful and her boss loved her for that.

Marius and Eponine had also grown incredibly close to one another. Marius knew his Ponine like the back of his hand, and she knew him just as well.

Marius had learned her favorite flowers were white lilies, that she actually hated eggs, that she would suddenly start daydreaming while they walked together, and that butterflies were her favorite. He grew to enjoy her company more and more over the years. He tried to take in some of her childlike innocence into himself and enjoy the simple things in life. He loved how he made her laugh and how she cared for others.

Eponine helped him become more carefree, less uptight, and overall … happier.

A few months ago, Marius realized his true feelings for his Ponine. He had always categorized it as a love for a younger sister, he felt like he had to care for her in that sense. But it all changed.

Marius finally figured out he loves Ponine, in that way. It wasn't all at once. He didn't simply wake up one day realizing he loved her; it was all of the built-up memories with her that made him realize he truly wanted to be with Ponine, in that way, forever.

All of the late nights they would stay up and chat, the outdoor adventures to their secret garden spot and around all of Paris, the days Marius would take Ponine to his work at school…. All led to him loving her more and more. He also truly loved the lunches and outings with the ABC members that he would bring Ponine too. She got along so well with all of them. She could keep up with Grantaire's drinking and always knew how to quickly reply to Enjolras's fierce and snarky attitude.

He loved her eyes, her heart, her charm… he loved everything about his Ponine. He would always protect her and care for her… and he finally decided he was going to tell her how he felt.

He feared it would ruin their friendship, but he believed that Ponine would still be his friend, even if she didn't feel the same. She was too kind to make things awkward between them and he knew that he would be able to accept whatever outcome came to be… he just knew he had to tell her.

All the while, unbeknownst to Marius, Eponine had been deeply in love with Marius since the first few days she met him

….

Marius and Eponine both left their apartment to head to the market to get their weekly groceries.

The two walked side by side until Eponine walked a few paces before him, turning to walk backward with a large smile on her face.

"_Marius… look behind you I think I see your professor who you didn't turn your assignment to" _

Marius quickly turned behind realizing no one was there. As he turned back to face Eponine he noticed her running ahead of him.

"_Race you to the market!" _

Marius laughed and ran after Eponine "_Dammit Ponine. I'm gonna catch you"_

Eponine was fast at running, but Marius ran faster. Eponine began closing in on to the market but felt two arms wrap around her waist, lifting her up.

"_Haha Ponine I got you" _

Marius had lifted Eponine up placing her behind him and running a few paces ahead to fully enter the market square. Eponine pouted with her hands on her hips.

"_Sorry Ponine but I win this time" _

Eponine failed to hold her pouted face and burst into laughter. She walked up to Marius locking her arms with him to enter the market.

"_Fine. But I'll win next time"_

Eponine and Marius neared the stall. Eponine was looking through the apples to find the best one. "_Hey Ponine, It's your birthday in a few days. Do you know what you want to do?"_

"_Nothing really. We can just go to the garden! I'll make an apple pie. "_

Eponine smiled. She didn't really care what they did, she just wanted to spend it with Marius.

But first, she needed to make sure they got everything they need. They always forgot one item when they go shopping.

"_Ok, Marius let's see what else do we need. I think we still have flour and butter at home, but I think we need some potatoes, cheese, chicken, carrots and…." _

Eponine noticed Marius wasn't paying attention to her

"_Marius, are you even listening?" _

She tugged on his arm noticing he was staring at something… or someone?

She finally saw the direction of his gaze and where it ended shocked her.

A beautiful blonde woman who looked about her age was standing next to a large man. The two were handing out coins to the street urchins at the market. Her eyes were bright blue, her hair was gently curled, and she was extremely beautiful. Eponine felt like she was someone she knew.

Eponine's heart sank. Marius was looking at her the way she looked at him.

Eponine was always one to think of the worst possible answer to all of her questions and this one hurt her the most. Marius loved that beautiful blonde.

The blonde woman made eye contact with Eponine, holding it longer than one normally would.

Eponine suddenly realized why she felt like she knew the girl.

It was Cosette. Her best friend… or they used to be.


End file.
